


Day 6: Mistletoe

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Six of Fuckurt Advent 2013. Kurt and Finn share a first kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Mistletoe

“Kurt.” Finn’s whisper interrupts Kurt right in the middle of a dream about NYADA actually being a front for a reality show. The bed shakes a few times, and Finn repeats, louder this time, “Kurt. _Kurt!_ You have to wake up! It snowed!”

“A lot?” Kurt mumbles, his eyes still closed. “Are we stuck?”

“I can’t even see out the window. It’s total whiteout conditions,” Finn says, sounding too excited about the snow, especially for someone awake before 8am. 

“So why do I have to wake up?” Kurt asks, rubbing his eyes and then blinking up at Finn. “We can’t go anywhere.”

“But Kurt, it’s _Christmas_!” Finn says. The bed shakes again, and this time Kurt realizes it’s because Finn is kneeling on the bed, bouncing in place. “We have presents!”

“This is the third Christmas morning I’ve spent with you now,” Kurt says with a little frown, “and I’m still not used to your very early morning enthusiasm.” 

“Yeah, but you’d miss it if you didn’t have it,” Finn insists.

Kurt squints at him. “Maybe.” He rolls away enough to hide his grin from Finn. “Did Santa come?”

“Maaaaaybe.”

“I’d ask if the cookies were gone, but that could just mean you ate them,” Kurt admits, rolling back to face Finn and then sitting up. “The girls up?” 

“I didn’t check, but I didn’t hear them, either,” Finn says. “There’s coffee.”

“Fine, fine,” Kurt concedes, swinging his legs out of the bed and shoving his feet into his slippers. “Let’s go see what Santa brought.” 

“Yay!” Finn says, bouncing on the bed one more time before hopping onto his feet and grabbing Kurt by the arm, pulling him into the living area, where four fat-looking stockings are lying on various pieces of furniture. 

“Coffee first!” Kurt insists. 

“You sit here and hold your stocking, and I’ll bring you some coffee,” Finn suggests. “You can guess what’s in it. The stocking, I mean, not the coffee.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, sitting down and studiously not looking at the top of his stocking. He and Finn had, in theory, agreed on a spending limit, when they’d decided to do Christmas in New York, Burt and Carole back in Lima, but Kurt blew past the spending limit by the third item. “Bring the cookies, too. If there are any left.” 

“What cookies?” Finn calls from the kitchen, though it comes out more like “wert kerkers?” because he has a mouthful of cookies.

“The ones not in your mouth!” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Maybe I should start looking in my stocking.” 

“No!” Finn says, hurrying in with a cup of coffee and a Christmas-patterned tin, both of which he foists at Kurt. “Take these!”

Kurt laughs and takes them both, setting the coffee down long enough to get out some of the cookies. “You want to go first?” 

“At the same time, on three?” Finn offers, reaching for his own stocking. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt says through another laugh, but he nods. “You can count.” 

“One. Two.” Finn holds the stocking up. “Three!”

Kurt reaches a hand into his stocking, watching Finn up until the moment he can’t figure out what he’s feeling and looks down at the odd-shaped pin in his hand. “Is this a platypus?” he finally asks. 

“Yes,” Finn says, as though a platypus is a perfectly natural gift for Christmas. 

“Huh.” Kurt studies the platypus pin for a moment longer before setting it aside and reaching into his stocking again. “Just tell me the chocolate I’m pulling out isn’t shaped like a platypus?” 

“Why would the chocolate be shaped like a platypus?” Finn asks. “Ooh, socks! With patterns!”

“They’re wool, but not the scratchy kind,” Kurt informs Finn. “So you can keep your feet warm in, well.” He looks towards the window. “The snow.” 

“That’s good. Otherwise I’d have just had to keep them warm on you, right?” Finn says, reaching into his stocking again. 

“Only if you didn’t want any more of the cookies,” Kurt threatens, pulling a scarf out of his stocking. “Oh, this will go with that shirt I found last week!” 

“Yeah? The one with the green?”

“You really were paying attention,” Kurt says, trying not to sound too surprised. 

Finn shrugs. “You were really excited about it. I try to pay attention when you sound excited about stuff.”

Kurt smiles, and he can feel himself blushing a little, though he’s not really sure why, so he takes a drink of his coffee. “Make sure you reach all the way into the toe,” he tells Finn when he puts his coffee down. 

“You make sure you look inside the last thing in your stocking,” Finn counters, reaching most of his forearm into the stocking before pulling it out again. As he holds up the giftcards, he frowns at Kurt. “We all agreed on twenty dollars or less,” he says.

“You didn’t stick to it either,” Kurt asserts, sticking his hand down into the toe of his stocking as well. He pulls out a very soft pair of gloves and runs his hands over them appreciatively. “I can tell.” 

“Um. Cyber Monday?” Finn says, raising his eyebrows and smiling unconvincingly. 

“I’ve taught you well,” Kurt responds, trying not to let out a laugh. “There was a time you didn’t even know what Cyber Monday was.” 

“Well, now I know,” Finn says, then he makes a strange face, almost a sneaking-face. “Uh. Do they fit you?”

“I’ll try them on,” Kurt says, pulling on one glove and then starting to put on the other. “There’s something in this one.” He pulls both gloves off again and reaches in for whatever is inside the glove, which leaves him staring at a small piece of a plant that looks almost like mistletoe. “Is this…?” he starts to ask, then trails off. 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. “You should try it and see if it works.”

“Oh.” Kurt stands up slowly, the maybe-mistletoe in his hand, and he walks the short distance to Finn. “You’re just supposed to hold it over someone, right?” 

“Yeah, that sounds right,” Finn agrees. 

“Okay,” Kurt says, sitting down next to Finn and then holding it up in the air, more between them than over either of them. “Like this?” 

“Hmm. That doesn’t seem to be working,” Finn says. “Maybe you should try holding it closer.”

“Maybe so.” Kurt shifts the mistletoe a little closer to himself, at the same time scooting a very small bit closer to Finn. 

“Higher, I think,” Finn suggests.

“Very well,” Kurt says, and he stands up, still holding the mistletoe overhead. “This high, or higher?”

Finn leans back a little. “Higher. A little more forward, too.”

Kurt purses his lips, feeling a little suspicious, but he ends up on his tiptoes, leaning towards Finn. “Are we sure it’s not—” He loses his balance, and his arms windmill for a moment before he drops down, sprawling across Finn’s lap. “Defective?” he finishes, the hand with the mistletoe still stretched towards the ceiling. 

Finn smiles down at Kurt, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Nope. I think it works just fine,” Finn says, then leans down and plants a kiss on Kurt’s lips. “See?”

“It was a little finicky,” Kurt points out softly. “Do you think it’s always that way?” He lowers his arm, letting it rest on Finn’s shoulder, the mistletoe dangling down Finn’s back. 

“Probably. We should keep trying it until we get all the bugs worked out,” Finn says. 

Kurt giggles in spite of his best effort not to. “Did you practice that line?” he finally asks, tugging Finn’s head down towards him. 

“Yep. In front of the mirror, so I could be sure I got it right,” Finn says, touching his lips to Kurt’s again. 

“You did,” Kurt admits, initiating a third kiss and letting the mistletoe fall as he wraps both arms solidly around Finn. “It looks like we’re stuck here for the day,” he says when he pulls back. “You could tell me any other lines you practiced.” 

“I might’ve practiced saying Merry Christmas in a sexy voice,” Finn confesses. “How’s it sound?” He brushes his lips against Kurt’s again. “Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“It sounds pretty good. Sexy. Good for a snow day,” Kurt says, kissing Finn again. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
